A generic scraper is known from DE 102 25 341 C1. The known scraper can be fixed to link chains whose horizontal and vertical chain links in each case comprise oval ring eyelet members with round chain fronts. Fixing of the scraper on the horizontal chain links of these link chains is performed by means of a securing strap which runs in one piece between both insides of the scraper wings and clamps the horizontal chain links from below against the underside of the head web. The securing of the strap on the head web against detachment is performed by means of dowel pins which can be inserted into through bores, which dowel pins penetrate through the pins which are formed on the upper side of the strap and engage with corresponding locking recesses in the head web.
DE 197 01 579 A1 discloses a link chain whose front sections have straight front zones and whose vertical chain links have a wire cross-section which is constant around the full circumference and is provided on the outer periphery with a flat section. A link chain formed in this manner can also be used in high-performance scraper chain conveyors and the chain links are subject to less wear than those of a standard scraper chain with vertical and horizontal round wire chain links. The scrapers known from DE 197 01 579 A1 have, for connection to this link chain, a head web on whose underside a pin projects onto which a horizontal web chain link having a transverse web can be pushed and can be fixed by means of separate locking rails. In one particular configuration of scraper and horizontal chain link, the passages in the transverse webs can also be formed substantially T-shaped. This configuration enables a positive-locking closure of pin and transverse web, wherein the chain links can be mounted at the pins only in a defined swivel position. The scrapers provided in DE 197 01 579 A1 require special horizontal web chain links with transverse web and are also not suitable for withstanding the large forces which occur with a high-performance conveyor.